Episode Guide
Season_3_Cast_Rooftop.png| Season 3 (26 Episodes) Ravens_Home_Season_2.jpg| Season 2 (21 Episodes) Ravens_Home_Season_1.jpg| Season 1 (13 Episodes) The following is a list of episodes of the Disney Channel original series, Raven's Home. Created by Scott Thomas and Jed Elinoff, the show follows Raven Baxter, the fun-loving mom who has been divorced. When one of her children, Booker inherit the psychic ability, Raven teaches him and Nia (her daughter) about how life has ups and downs. Fellow best friend Chelsea Daniels will also live and move in with Raven after she divorced her husband too but she has a son named Levi. The series premiered on July 21, 2017 after the premiere of the DCOM, Descendants 2. Series overview Season 1 (2017) Season 1 of Raven's Home was announced on October 27, 2016, consisting of 13 episodes. It premiered July 21, 2017 and ended on October 20, 2017. * Navia Robinson was absent in In-Vision of Privacy and Vest in Show. * Sky Katz was absent in The Bearer of Dad News. Season One Slideshow (2017) Baxters_Back_101_Party.jpg| Baxters's Back! RH_BTLA.jpg| Big Trouble in Little Apartment RH_BB.jpg| The Baxters Get Bounced Daddy_Farewell.jpg| The Bearer of Dad News Nia_Gonna_Get_It.png| You're Gonna Get It 106_Raven_Chelsea_Party.jpg| Adventures in Mommy-Sitting Baxters_Dance.png| Dancing Tween Levi_Bends_The_Rules.png| Vending the Rules No_Such_Thing_As_Psychics.png| In-Vision of Privacy Raven_Fears_A_Clown.png| Fears of a Clown Creaky_Noise.PNG| The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson La_Dee_Da_Promo2.jpg| Dream Moms Vest_In_Show.png| Vest in Show }} Season 2 (2018) Season 2 of Raven's Home was officially announced by Disney Channel on October 10, 2017, consisting of 21 episodes. It premiered on June 25, 2018 and ended on November 30, 2018. * Anneliese van der Pol was absent in Head Over Wheels, The Most Interesting Mom in the World, Sleevemore Part Two: Found, Sleevemore Part Three: Future, Switch-or-Treat, Just Call Me Vic, New Dog, Old Trick, It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To, Winners and Losers, and Keepin' It Real. * Sky Katz was absent in The Trouble With Levi, Sleevemore Part One: Frozen, Sleevemore Part Three: Future, and New Dog, Old Trick. Season Two Slideshow (2018) Raven_Meets_The_Falcon.png| The Falcon and The Raven - Part One Ernesto_At_Polar_Bear_Pizza.png| The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two Renenbering_Raven_Says_Because.png| Because Girl_Spot_Raven_In_Cop_Car.png | Cop To It Topsy-Turvy_Booker.png| Weirder Things Misstep_Survivors.png| The Missteps The_Jacket_Nia_Needs.png| All Sewn Up Tess_Surprised_By_Dad.png| Oh Father, Where Art Thou? Dissed_Sibs_Anonymous.png| The Trouble With Levi Levi_Gets_Some_Wheels.png| Head Over Wheels Parrent_Appreciation_Project.png| The Most Interesting Mom in the World Frozen_Booker.PNG| Sleevemore Part One: Frozen Nia_Finds_The_Vision_Power.png| Sleevemore Part Two: Found Future_Raven_And_Booker.png| Sleevemore Part Three: Future Big_Moment.png| Raven's Home: Remix The_Halloween_Switch.png| Switch-or-Treat Baxter_Reunion.png | Just Call Me Vic Same_Trick.png| New Dog, Old Trick Party_Spies_Caught.png| It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To Model_Ambassadors.png| Winners and Losers Keepin_It_Real_-_Ravenous.jpg| Keepin' It Real }} Season 3 (2019-2020) Season 3 of Raven's Home was announced on October 10, 2018, consisting of 26 episodes. It premiered on June 17, 2019 and will conclude in 2020. Season Three Slideshow (2019-20) Friends-Off-The-Ship.png| Friend-Ship Call_At_Sea.png| Lost at Chel-Sea Smoky_Flow_Video.png| Smoky Flow Twins_In_A_Twister.png| Twister, Sister Director_Levi_Presents.png| Dress to Express Jokey_Flow.png| Diss Track Levis_Question.png| Disorder in the Court Twins_Caught.png| School House Trap Chi-Lective_Moment_Of_Truth.jpg| Cali Dreams Victim Chelsea.png| Creepin' It Real Phone Bet Made.png| Girls Just Wanna Have Phones Prnce_Stag_Rescues_Fawn_Maiden.png| Friday Night Tights Everyone_Heard_Jealous_Booker.png| It's Not Easy Being Green Levis_New_Crew.png| Crewed Up 315.png| Sorry to Father You Last_Christmas_Gift.png| Bah Humbugged }} Season 4 (2020) Season 4 of Raven's Home was announced on October 16, 2019. It will premiere in 2020. }} References Category:Seasons